Bodies Dont lie
by L my secret lover
Summary: Towa didnt want him to know, but how was he supposed to react to that. LEMON. the scene were towa tells Asturo to go home.


Bodies don't lie 

_I always loved this scene but I noticed that no one wrote a lemon to it so this is what I do instead of a report. _

_This show does not belong to me some human, I hope, made it._

­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Towa was listening to Atsuro, he was hopelessly anxious. Just like a little kid. He was talking about the contest that Lucifer had just entered. They were waiting to hear from the contest committee to see if they were in. Atsuro had just gotten the mail and it didn't have anything in it.

"Waiting for entry exam results must be like this too though,"

'Sigh' I could tell he still was torn between the band and continuing school. He thought that just because he had died his hair that his choice would be final. It wasn't.

I placed down my guitar. And walked over to him. He had his eyes closed. He looked so cute. His hair did not look half bad. It fit him.

I brushed his bangs aside.

He opened his eyes "what?"

I felt my heart pound and my lower man region twitch. A smirk formed on my face.

'if he knew what he did to me'

it was then that he seemed to realize that I was right in his face.

"What?! What are you doing?"

'Saving you'

I intertwined my hand in his beautiful soft hair. His shirt slid down his arm.

"Die your hair back to black. And go back home, its not to late."

He needed to know. I didn't want to say it. I didn't want him gone, but he needed to choose.

"If you do that, I wont get any weird urges."

'But it was too late for that. I wanted to eat him, to nibble his lips. I wanted to make him quiver beneath me'

I inched closer, thinking of him screaming in ecstasy.

"T-Towa"

I snapped out of it. I didn't want to scare him. I didn't want are friendship stressed because of my urges. I moved away from his tantalizing scent.

"Just kidding."

He looked disappointed. For a second I thought maybe I really should of kissed him.

'No, this is right'

I glanced down and say something quite shocking.

Atsuro was hard. Not just a little bit but straight up.

He must have just realized he was because he abruptly sat up and tried to hide it.

"Ahhh I think im gunna go practice a bit"

He started walking away

'To do what, jack off. Can I live through that'

"Atsuro I have a problem"

He turned around

"hmm"

"I think I need your help"

I stood up and walked over to him

"You see I have this pesky room mate and he seems to need to take responsibility for something"

"Y-you do"

"Yes well…"

I took his hand and rubbed it against my arousal

"he seemed to of not gotten out fast enough"

"I-I"

"Atsuro what are you going to do about this"

I stepped closer

"Atsuro"

"Towa, I, I also have a room mate that needs to take reasonability for something, he may not realize it but he has a lot to make up for."

"Oh dose he? Then I suppose that he has a lot of work to do"

I pulled his face to mine slowly worked him into a kiss. As he removed my shirt, I began to unbutton his pants.

'We both herd the doorbell, but neither of us cared.'

I slid my hand into his pants and gripped his hot arousal. He threw his head back and groaned. I decided to move this into the bedroom as I began to slide my hand over the tip of his manhood; I guided him to the bed.

By then he had removed my shirt and had my pants half way off.

I removed his pants all the way and lowered my head.

"wh-what are you doing…"

I toke him into my mouth he grabbed my hair and pushed, I had to hold his slim waist down to keep him from thrusting into my mouth and choking me.

"TOWA, OH GOD"

With a mix of precum and saliva I wet two of my finger and slipped them into his tight hole.

"AHH Towa what is that"

"im preparing you, so that it will hurt less"

"BUT don't do both at once… I-if you do that im-m-im gunna ahhhhh"

He came and I swallowed every last drop of semen. I sat up and looked at his orgasm-ridden face.

"W-why aren't you continuing, im still hard and so are you?"

"Atsuro, why are you doing this?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I turned my head so I wouldn't get any harder. I needed to top this before I ruined everything.

"W-why do you ask"

"If I do this with you I will need you again and again."

I leaned in until I was hovering over him.

"And I'm a VEERY needy person. I don't think you can handle..."

In a second he had switch are positions and had slid my penis into himself

"I-I-I don't want to h-hear that ever again"

I smirked as he collapsed on top of me

"You idiot you went to fast, im sure its painful."

I looked down to find him passed out; he looked so vulnerable and yummy.

I decided not to pull out and instead to take a nap. But I swore that when he woke up he'd have to make up for this.


End file.
